Bajo la piel
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon.

**Resumen:**__

**Beta:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bajo la piel**

**Capítulo 1.- **

Se besaron como si quisieran devorarse. Sherlock chupaba la lengua de John mientras le quitaba el suéter, ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esto?, ¿y porque Holmes era tan malditamente bueno en esto?

John se pateó mentalmente por estar pensando tonterías en un momento como ese. Debía sentirse afortunado, estaba a punto de explorar una tierra que seguramente nadie había llegado a profanar, se sentía lleno de júbilo, pero al mismo tiempo como un ladrón que estaba por apoderarse de la joya más valiosa del mundo.

—Calla, John, no pienses, es molesto —se quejó Sherlock, aun con sus labios sobre los de Watson, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

Las impacientes manos de Sherlock despojaron a ambos de sus ropas y John no podía más que gemir y gozar de las ansias de su compañero; de pronto, sus muñecas se vieron atrapadas, forzando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza; el detective estaba usando su bufanda para atarle las manos.

John no pudo evitar gemir, cuando la húmeda lengua de Sherlock, paseaba por su brazo derecho, su mejilla, jugar con los bellos de su axila y terminar en su pecho. El detective mordió una de las tetillas haciendo que una descarga de placer recorriera el cuerpo de Watson, haciéndolo arquear la espalda.

El palpitante y necesitado miembro de John apuntaba con deseo al blanco vientre de Sherlock, rogando por atención. John gritó cuando las grandes manos del Holmes atraparon sus piernas, separándolas. Luego, ágilmente, deslizó una almohada bajo las caderas del doctor.

—Sherlock… ¡ahhh! —sus rodillas extendidas en invitación. Gimió. Su miembro erecto tembló. Aquella posición lo dejaba completamente expuesto a la vista del otro, desde su rigidez, hasta el botón de su ano que se ocultaba entre dos firmes montes de carne.

John jadeó cuando Sherlock rozó la abertura de su humedad con uno de sus dedos, y luego, lo hundió en su entrada, hasta el fondo. Un grito sofocado escapó de su boca al sentir la invasión.

Sherlock envolvió los labios alrededor del palpitante pene de John, chupando rítmicamente la sensitiva punta; después, bajó hasta la pequeña abertura, humedeciéndola antes de penetrarla con su lengua. Al mismo tiempo, su dedo hacia círculos alrededor de su ano, acariciando las paredes internas, cada vez más lejos, cada vez más profundo.

El placer se desplazaba estrepitosamente dentro de todos los costados de John, causándole mareo.

—¡Ahh! —jadeó. Sherlock sacó su dedo, alejándose un poco de John, quien soltó un gruñido en protesta.

Sherlock se posicionó entre las piernas de John y lo penetró de una sola y firme estocada; la espalda de Watson se arqueo y sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de la cintura del detective. El dolor y el placer se unían, llenándolos de éxtasis.

Las rítmicas envestidas; dentro, fuera. El estrecho deslizamiento, los dos se acoplaban perfectamente, como si estuvieran hecho para estar unidos. Cada movimiento estaba acompañado por sonidos eróticos.

—¡Ahhh!, ¡más, más!, ¡rómpeme! ¡No tengas piedad! —pero no lo hizo, al contrario, salió de su interior, pero sólo para cambiar posiciones.

Sherlock lo tomó de las caderas, colocando a John de lado; levantó su pierna derecha y lo penetró nuevamente.

Lo embestía con tanta violencia que, un hilillo de sangre salió del ano de John. Cambiaron posiciones nuevamente, ahora el doctor cabalgaba sobre Sherlock, quien lo abrazaba, casi asfixiándolo. La penetración era tan profunda que John que casi podía sentir el pene de su amante rozándole las entrañas, pero lejos de sentir dolor o humillación, sentía un enorme placer, uno, que no había experimentado jamás.

Por fin, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo en medio de gemidos y gritos de arrebatador placer.

Sherlock salió del interior de John, comprobando lo que había hecho.

—Te hice daño… yo… lo siento… —John sonrió, Sherlock era tan dulce y tierno, como un niño que se sentía culpable por alguna travesura.

—Estoy bien —dijo y lo besó, la verdad es que si le dolía el trasero, pero un poco de dolor no era nada, comparado a la dicha que sentía en ese momento.

—John —el aludido negó con la cabeza, atrajo el rostro de Sherlock y lo besó con cariño.

—No me voy a ir, Sherlock, te amo —el detective sonrió, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho desnudo.

Y así, ambos durmieron abrazados, disfrutando de la cercanía del cuerpo del otro.

**Fin…**

**Bueno, espero les guste este oneshot exprés jeje.**

**Dedicado a cierto pececito pervertido que conozco XD**


End file.
